The present invention relates generally to electrical tap connectors and in particular to those used in medium and high voltage applications within electrical transport networks and high voltage substations.
In such applications, it is common to use substantial rigid or semi-rigid conductors of, for example, aluminum or copper alloys. These conductors could take on the form of a solid or a tubular cross-section. The present invention may also be adapted to form an interconnection with multi-strand insulated cable if so desired. At present, it is known to form connections with these types of conductors through a device that utilizes a main body having a half-circular profile which generally corresponds to that of the conductor and acts as a base cradle for an engaging element. The engaging element includes at least one bolt acting transversely to the conductor and co-operating with tightening elements that are thereby brought into contact with the conductor. The electricity from the conductor is then tapped off through a flange incorporated in the base. An example of this type is disclosed in EP-A-0 599 754.
The aforementioned system has two main disadvantages. First, the quality of the electrical contacting and the mechanical tightening strength are directly linked to the length of the connector and the number of screws and associated clamps incorporated therein. Directly related to this is the time and associated cost necessary to engage the clamps in a connector of this type. Second, the main body of a connector of this type must perform two functions. The first function is electric and therefore must incorporate conductive materials such as aluminum or copper alloys. The second function is mechanical in that the body is an integral part of the mechanical engagement of the conductor. In order to satisfy both of these requirements, the body of a connector of this type is typically a substantial element.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electrical tap connector which provides for a new tightening apparatus and separates the electrical and mechanical functions of the connector.
The objects of the present invention are accomplished by providing an electrical connector for a longitudinally extending conductor, comprising:
a first housing having a shell-like body with an inner profile to receive the conductor therein and extending partially around the conductor to side edges where at least one side edge has first ears therealong, the body further having oppositely disposed recesses extending from the side edges;
a second housing having a shell-like body with an inner profile to receive the conductor therein and extending partially around the conductor to side edges positioned proximate the side edges of the first housing and having second ears along at least the one side edge that corresponds to the side edge of the first housing having the first ears thereupon;
a conductor strap to be positioned transversely between the conductor and the first housing with contact surfaces extending out of the recesses of the first housing; and
a clip insertable upon the ears of the first housing and the second housing to hold the housings together and the conductive strap in engagement with the conductor.
It is an advantage of the present invention that the number of elements of the connector have been reduced and application of the connector to a conductor has been simplified through the use of the clip.
It is another advantage of the present invention that by separating the electrical component, the conductive strap, from the mechanical components, the first housing and the second housing, it is possible to optimize the material for the particular function and application. In particular, it is possible to select the material for the conductive strap that corresponds directly to that of the conductor. For example, if the conductor is an aluminum alloy, the conductive strap may also be formed of an aluminum alloy or if the conductor is copper, the conductive strap may also be formed of copper. Additionally, the first and second housings may be formed of a material having a high mechanical strength without the need to consider electrical conductivity.